Flower
by gypsy755
Summary: Bring Sally Up, Bring Sally Down. Edward comes back into town when his brother gets in trouble from boosting cars. As he fights for his brother's life he ends up putting his own at risk. Follow Edward as he steals cars from the streets of Seattle. Would you do anything for your family? AH Cannon Couples. Based off the movie Gone in 60 Seconds. OOC. M for language, theft, & lemons.


**AN: I own absolutely no rights to either Twilight of Gone in 60 Seconds... All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Song for entire story is Flower by Moby**

_**Bring Sally up and bring Sally downLift and squat, gotta tear the ground (x8)**_

**Old miss Lucy's dead and goneLeft me here to weep and moan**

_**Bring Sally up and bring Sally downLift and squat, gotta tear the ground (x5)**_

_**Old miss Lucy's dead and goneLeft me here to weep and moan**_

_**Bring Sally up and bring Sally downLift and squat, gotta tear the ground (x5)**_

_**Old miss Lucy's dead and goneLeft me here to weep and moan**_

_**Bring Sally up and bring Sally downLift and squat, gotta tear the ground (x12)**_

_**Old miss Lucy's dead and goneLeft me here to weep and moan**_

Chapter One

Thief: a person who steals, especially secretly or without open force; one guilty of theft or larceny.

It was a common term for people like me. It was something that I used to be proud of, something that I relished in. I was the best, until I wasn't. It became an addiction. I wanted the next thrill- the next joy ride. I was who you called when you needed a job done. You wanted the best? Call Edward Masen and he'll have it for you by the end of the night. I didn't touch drugs, at least not in the sense that everyone thought. My drug was in the cars I jacked. My high came from how fast I could make the engine go. How the purr of the engine would vibrate through the entire car. That was where I got my thrill.

I left the business three years ago. Not because I got caught, but because of my little brother. He had the brains to be something. He could be something that our mother could be proud of, but with my presence the chances of him living an honest life became slimmer and slimmer. Our mother came to me three years ago and begged me to leave, to give it all up so that he would have a chance. I did. I gave away everything so that he'd have a shot of living like he deserved. I left my thrill behind, my addiction. I left all of my friends, my family, and the only woman that I'd ever love. Not a car… Isabella Marie Swan, the love of my life. Some things are just more important. Family was more important.

So what am I doing back here in Seattle, Washington then? It was a good question. A question I wasn't sure that I could answer myself. All I knew was that I got a phone call two days ago from my Uncle Carlisle Cullen telling me that I needed to come home. Carlisle wasn't my blood relative, nor was he married to my mother's sister. He had the title of my Uncle because he had worked side by side with my father, he was my father's best friend. When my father died while I was at the tender age of six years old Carlisle stepped in as a father figure. He's the one that stood by my side even when I turned to boosting cars. Did he like it? No but he'd be there to help stich me up if I got shot at. Hell, he even did a few boosts himself.

I got the phone call a few days ago from Carlisle. He told me to come home… that my brother needed my help. So I'm standing underneath the Needle contemplating just what my little brother did that needed my presence. A honk of a horn brought me back to the present. I turned and saw Carlisle's head hanging out of the window of his Mercedes. I nodded and hitched my bag on my shoulder before making my way over to him. Whatever it was, it'd better be good.

I opened the passenger door and swung my bag into the backseat. "Hey, Carlisle," I greeted as I sat down in the leather chair. Carlisle took pride in his Mercedes; he earned the money he paid it with. Never a mark on the beautiful vehicle and the 'new car' smell still remained intact to this day.

"How are you son?" he asked while he pulled away from the curb and back onto the main road.

"Shit with the pleasantries, tell me what this is about," I demanded. I didn't bother facing him instead I kept my eyes firmly out the side window.

Carlisle sighed and turned his blinker on, "He's in deep."

"How deep?"

"Deep enough that I had to call you," he answered.

I ran hand through my hair, a habit I got from my long dead father. "Who is he working with?"

"He's not working with anyone… More like who he works for."

I groaned loudly and pulled my sunglasses off so I could pinch the bridge of my nose. Aggravation swept through my entire body. I'd left to keep him out of this damn business and he still went in and got his hands dirty. I was going to ring his little neck when I saw him. "Who?"

"New guy," Carlisle said. "Bad and I mean real bad. Bad as in killing your little brother would be like stepping on an ant for him."

"You do any work for him?" I asked whilst glaring out the window.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle shrug, "I went back into business when I found out Riley was in. I wanted to keep an eye on the boy because I promised you I would. I caught wind of the guy who has Riley working for him. I didn't think it was that bad until Riley brought me in on the job." Carlisle stopped talking and glanced over at me. "If I'd known how bad it was, we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't want you to have to come back. I know how hard it was for you to walk away from everything three years ago."

"Doesn't matter," I muttered mostly to myself. If my family needed me I'd be back in a heartbeat. I just wished that my leaving would have done what it was intended to do. My brother wasn't supposed to follow in my footsteps, he was supposed to go to college and be a doctor or something. He wasn't supposed to be a car thief. "Tell me what the situation is."

Carlisle shook his head and through clenched teeth relayed what caused the whole cluster fuck of my arrival. "Riley boosted a Ferrari from a dealership and the cops got wind of it. They followed Riley back to the warehouse. We all got out but just barely. Unfortunately, all the cars were taken back and Riley now owes fifty cars to the buyer. Fifty cars he no longer has in his possession. If he doesn't get him the fifty cars by Friday they're going to kill him."

I closed my eyes and took in a breath to try to calm myself. "Alright, take me to Charlie's. We're going to need a crew."

**AN: Alright, let me know what you think!**


End file.
